


Forbidden lullaby

by lyikisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Songmates, songfic sortof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyikisa/pseuds/lyikisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a special Song, connecting two people together.<br/>This allows you to find your other half, the one that will complete your life.<br/>The challenge?<br/>You must find your other half within a certain time limit as singing the Song aloud after that will cause you to disappear. Gone. </p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou isn't here for bullshit.<br/>He doesn't care about this fucking Song business.<br/>He doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden lullaby

 

He heard that the Song was written in many different places, they could be on their legs, neck or back.

It was random. 

 

For Kuroo? 

 

Lyrics covered his arm, like a tattoo that only he could see. 

Written in beautiful calligraphy, adding words day by day until the song finished.

 

Kuroo didn't believe the Song.

 

Not since the day he was born.

He didn't mind it at first, it was pretty admirable looking at the new word on his arm forming every day when he was a child. But after his parents separated to be with their "true halves" he grew to hate it. 

His parents met and fell in love in college. They weren't true mates but they said they could make it work and Kuroo believed them.

 

But they didn't. 

 

His father finding his true mate at work as his time limit hasn't ended. And his mother finding her true mate at the grocery store. 

 

It broke Kuroo's heart. 

 

And so, He hated that the Song ripped his family apart. 

 

He hated the Song.

 

Which is why Kuroo didn't care that his time limit was long overdue. 

 

* * *

 

Kuroo smirked at the girl fluttering her eyelashes at him. He swirled his drink in the cup and winked, making the girl blush and giggle. 

"Kuro, I'm tired."  

Kuroo hummed and looked over at his childhood friend. Kenma was resting his head on the table and was trying hard to keep his golden eyes open. They were at the bar on a friday night. Kenma, of course, refused to come along so naturally Kuroo dragged him out of his apartment. 

"Tired? We just got here 5 minutes ago!" 

Kenma whined and tugged on Kuroo's shirt like the inner cat he is.

Kuroo rolled his eyes but nonetheless smiled. 

"Alright alright lets go." Kuroo stood up, abandoning his drink and probably the sex for the night. "We can get some apple pie on the way." 

Kuroo almost burst out laughing at the sudden sparkle in Kenma's eyes. He grabbed Kenma's hand and intertwined their fingers together. It was normal for them to act like this, they were best friends after all. Kuroo and Kenma go a long way, maybe since they were only 3 and 2 years old. 

Kenma understands why Kuroo hates the Song. He does. 

 

"YO! BOKUTO! We're heading out!" 

 

"HA?" 

 

...

 

"Can I stay the night?" Kenma mumbled softly, clinging to Kuroo's arm as they walked out of the bar.

 

Kuroo tensed.

 

"Y-Yeah, of course."

 

...

 

_I know that we are upside down_

_So hold your tongue and hear me out_

_I know that we were made to break_

_So what? I don't mind_

 

_You kill that lights, I'll draw the blinds_

_Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes_

_I know that we were made to break_

_So what? I don't mind_

 

_Are you gonna stay the night?_

_Are you going to stay the night?_

_Oh oh oh, are you going to stay the night?_

 

* * *

 

It was a cold Tuesday night. 

 

Kenma had just entered middle school.

He was over at Kenma's place the night he decides that he hates the concept of the Song. 

He was in tears and he remembers Kenma hugging and comforting him. 

 

Because that was the day his parents decided to split. 

 

He remembers ranting and shouting.

He remembers the soft golden eyes looking sorrowfully at him. 

 

"I-I'm going to stay the night." 

 

"I know." 

 

A week later he introduces Kenma his new girlfriend. 

After all, he is no longer waiting for the one. Then why wait?   

 

And when they break up he easily finds another girlfriend or boyfriend. 

 

He doesn't stop.

 

And so Kenma gets used to the feeling of emptiness. 

 

... 

 

There.. There was a period a time. 

 

After Kuroo graduated from college where he stopped. 

 

Stopped dating, stopped flirting. 

 

For months.

 

 

And Kenma thinks.. 

 

 

 

Maybe.. 

 

 

 

maybe 

 

 

 

 

but no. It was all wishful thinking. 

 

 

"I got a girlfriend." 

 

Kenma looks up from his game and turns back. 

 

"Again?" 

 

Kuroo smiles dazedly and stares at the night sky. 

 

"I think she's going to stick." 

 

* * *

  

Her name is Miyake Rinako. 

_And she's beautiful_

 

Natural red lips, golden eyes shining with kindness and interest, silky light brown hair that reached to her waist. A slim physique and flawless pale skin.

She was everything Kuroo wanted. She was everything Kenma was not. 

 

She has _everything_. The looks, the personality.. 

 

And they don't need to worry that Miyake will dump Kuroo for her soulmate. Because she doesn't have one. 

Miyake Rinako was one of the few people born without a Song. She was one who had no lyrics on her skin.

She was the one for people like Kuroo, who didn't believe in the Song. 

 

 

 

Kenma usually waved it off whenever Kuroo got someone else, thinking that they will break up sooner or later. 

 

 

But they ddn't. 

 

 

And one day Kuroo announced that they were getting married. 

 

 

"Congratulations Kuro." Kenma forces a smile at the celebrating duo. "I'm so happy for you." 

Kuroo grins and ruffles up Kenma's blonde hair, much to Kenma's annoyance. 

 

Miyake giggles and kissed Kuroo's cheek lightly, twirling the ring on her finger. 

 

"Thanks Kenma." Kuroo coos and bends down to hug him. 

 

And with a much more serious tone he whispers. 

 

"You are always there for me." 

 

... 

 

 

"What are you going to do? Kuroo-san's wedding is tomorrow." Akaashi ponders, closing the curtains of the window. 

 

Kenma sighed and sunk to the ground. 

"I don't know." He mutters truthfully and hides his face in his hands. 

 

 

Akaashi is the only one who knew that Kenma's Song was Kuroo. He was the only one who knew of his predicament. 

 

Bokuto and Akaashi met an hour before their time limit was due. 

They were lucky. 

 

Kenma is happy for them.  

Just like how he decides he will be happy for Kuroo. 

 

Who cares the words on his own arm.

Who cares about his feelings?  

 

Kenma sure does not. 

 

Not at all. 

 

... 

 

They two were in Kuroo's room after a hectic training of volleyball at school. 

 

Kuroo was in his third year and Kenma was still in his second.

And he knows that Kuroo will soon leave him again. 

 

"My time limit is going to end tonight." Kuroo speaks up, tracing the lyrics on his arm with his finger. 

 

Kenma nods. _He already knows that._

"A-are you going to do anything about it?" Kenma asks so quietly that Kuroo almost didn't hear him. 

 

"psh no." 

 

Kenma bits his lips and focuses on his game. _I thought so_

 

* * *

 

 

It was a cold Tuesday night. 

 

Kuroo and Kenma lingered on the quiet balcony while everyone was celebrating the marriage inside. 

"Welp, I am officially a married man." Kuroo bend over the railings, while Kenma sat down with his legs in between the wires, letting his legs free, high above the ground. 

They were 20 stories high and they both can see the beautiful night scenery in Tokyo. Light flashing and the cool breeze carressing their face. 

 

Kenma looks up at Kuroo. 

 

"Kuro, what would you say to your other half if they found you here, right now?" 

 

Kuroo frowns and averts his eyes to Kenma. 

 

"I don't know.. Where is this coming from?" 

 

Kenma shrugs and keeps his eyes ahead of him, glued to the lights that ablaze the dark empty void.

 

"Curious. Just curious." Kenma answers. He paused and continues. "Would you.. choose your other half or would you stay with Miyake-san?" 

 

Kuroo answered Kenma with no hesitation.  

 

Kenma hears the cars honking, he hears the abandon cats mewling and he hears the soul-crushing truth as he stares wordlessly at Kuroo's lips moving with every word he says. Like knifes stabbed to his heart.

 

Punching him in the stomach. 

 

 

 

Kenma understands. He realizes it.

 

 

 

And he accepts it.

 

 

 

The stone hard truth.

 

That they were meant to break sooner or later.

 

 

 

_which is why he doesn't hold back._

 

 

Kenma grips on the metal bars and sings. 

 

 _"I know that we are upside down"_ Kenma's golden eyes were tearing up as he starts in a quiet but determined voice. His voice was angelic, melodic. Warm and comforting. 

 

_"So hold your tongue and hear me out_

_I know that we were made to break_

_So what? I don't mind"_

 

With every word of the Song said aloud, the word on his arms that were only for Kenma to see was now glowing in gold, for Kuroo to see and understand. 

Kenma turns to face Kuroo, eyes filled with sorrow.

He sees the realization hit Kuroo but Kenma doesn't stop. Not even when his feet, his torso, his arms start to disappear, dissolving into sparkles and white and golden dust. The petite blond smiles as the tears flow down his cheek freely and continues to sing in a soft melody. 

 

_"You kill that lights, I'll draw the blinds_

_Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes_

_I know that we were made to break_

_So what? I don't mind"_

 

Kenma is starting to fade away and Kuroo's eyes were going desperate. He was clutching on the railings until his knuckles went white. He kept on saying his name repeatedly like a broken record, panicky. "Kenma, kenma. No Stop. D-don't" 

 

_"Are you gonna stay the night?_

_Are you going to stay the night?_

_Oh oh oh, are you going to stay the night?"_

 

Kenma is gone. Kuroo's hands, reaching out at nothing and _his_ voice echoing in his ears. 

 

 

 

Kuroo...

 

 

 

 

Kuroo believes in the Song. 

 

 

 

 

 

H-He does. 

 

 

 

He does. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

the song i used is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-gyZ35074k) but i prefer the [acoustic version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niBXg0MWhVo) for this fic 

[nightcore version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUEtFvjrqMg) is also good haha

~~THIS FIC WILL ONLY MAKE SENSE IF YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG PLEAS E LISTEN DONT BE LAZY (LIKE ME)~~


End file.
